Timeless Love
by ReaderOfShadows
Summary: Five times Emma Swan gets her happy ending with Killian Jones and one time she does not. Part of Captain Swan AU week.


**Summary: **Five times Emma Swan gets her happy ending with Killian Jones and one time she does not. Part of Captain Swan AU week.

**A/N: **This is small collection of various AU scenarious (aside from one) I've thought of. One of them (sugar cookie for you if you guess which one!) is going to be turned into independent one-shot, or perhaps even two chapter fic later on for sure.

**Disclaimer: **I am simply borrowing these two amazing characters for short use. Nothing but my ideas belong to me here.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how or <em>why<em> she has this fascination with him, as land walkers never caught her attention much, the wast depths of oceans that can never be fully explored so much more attractive to her. But then one moonlit night came he, staring at the horizon with so much pain and longing that she started following his ship until daylight chased her deeper into waters, away from prying gazes. Her fate was already sealed, however, her heart placed in the hands of unaware sailor, the notorious, terrible _Captain Hook_ whose name is known even under the relentless waves. The path she has travelled to be now standing by his side was not an easy one, but she would do it again and again. And when she looks in his blue eyes, she feels a part of her old home is always with her.

* * *

><p>He is always there, on the very edge of her sight, when she is about to drown in loneliness and pain. And although the rational thing would be to dismiss it or fear this dark haired man, she does neither. Instead, she clings to his presence like her life raft. Oh, sure, sometimes she screams and throws things, asking why he never approaches her, if he enjoys watching her suffering. But she regrets it immediately after she catches a glimpse of pain on his handsome face just before he disappears once more. With time, he starts to leave cryptic, sometimes sweet, other times amusing messages to her and her life turns into treasure hunting, because they can be anywhere – etched into tree, or left as neatly folded paper on bench, painted on wall... She can always recognize them by this nonsensical, delicate drawing of swan and hook that he ends his message with. And when he finally comes for her, she is ready to follow him to the end of earth or Time. It's a good thing, too, as she has to do both.<p>

* * *

><p>Even the mighty sea couldn't steal him away from her permanently. And although his eyes, those stormy blue eyes that haunted her dreams which was only place she has been truly happy for so many years, don't recognize her yet, she knows there is magic that is stronger than clutches of any curses. If she has to make merman fall in love with her again, then that is what she will do to get her Killian back. After all, she knows she is his type...<p>

* * *

><p>She should have known that the infamous Captain Hook wouldn't let her get away with theft so easily and even arguing that he had gotten some excellent kisses in exchange for his treasure couldn't persuade him to let her go. But it turned his goal wasn't to reclaim the lost gold, but perform a theft of his own: that of her heart. And to this day he argues that he just took hers in exchange for his that she snatched up the very first night they met.<p>

* * *

><p>Barely half an hour after their first meeting, she holds a knife at his throat and leaves him tied to a tree. After that, he becomes the most infuriating, unbelievable man she has known, his smirk begging to be smacked off his face. But after travelling through far too many portals for her liking, she realizes his blue eyes, always so expressive, have shined a light in her fortress and onto the doors that she chooses to open for him. And as the years pass, she thinks it was probably the best decision she ever made, for he not only brought her home, but he also carved path for her future. Their future.<p>

* * *

><p>It is a brief flicker of light in the dark maze that is her life. Something that she holds close to her and at times despises, on those days when she want to say<em> 'screw you' <em>to whoever said _"It's_ _better to have loved and lost__ t__han never to_ _have loved at all_." And she always thinks it is her fault, that she was too broken, weak, _imperfect _to keep something so great, wonderful. Perhaps she is also masochist, because she buys a home on oceanside and each day compares the shades of waves to his eyes that will never open again, shining with utter joy, like that day he put a ring on her finger and promised to be with her 'till death does apart and beyond.


End file.
